Hidden Magic
by Criminalminds98
Summary: What do you get when you put the Gilmore's and the Halliwell's in the same room? Old Secrets get revealed, old romances turn up and hearts get broken then put back together! Look I suck at summaries, just please read- and then tell me what you think PLEASE! KISSES!


_**Hidden Magic**_

 **Chapter 1: One Letter, One Drive & One Call**

Just a quick note... and a few things about myself- I'd like to start off saying I'm a grade 12 student from Ontario, Canada so I may not be able to update as often as I would like to, I'll try and update as much as I possibly can- Also if there are a few things that sound a little different, it's probably because we (Canadians) use a few words differently. like- for example, I use the word exam in this story, whereas in the US (from my understandings) the word Finals is used instead, they mean the same thing but are different words.

Also if it seems like I'm rambling on and on it's because this is only the second story I've published on here (well technically third- but the second was deleted) and I'm still not used to the authors not thing. ANYWAYS, I own nothing but the idea of this story, all the characters belong to the network that own the rights to the shows (I'm pretty sure they are both owned by the same Network) Anyways, please read and if you like the story Like and/or comment/add to your reading list. I promise the story will be good- thanks! Kisses!

 **~ Chris ~**

15 minutes! I've got 15 minutes left of High School then I'm done forever! Now, don't get me wrong I love this school! I mean, fun classes, nice kids, awesome teachers... well mostly awesome. But High School was not meant to last forever we all have to move on at some point in our lives, and I'm ready I've been ready for months now! I still remember the day I got my acceptance letter.

 **Flashback**

I saw the mailman... well the mail woman walking up the steps to the front door of the manor. I've been waiting for quite I've been waiting for quite awhile now, I had sent out my applications months before, and every day that went by was terrible, I had applied to 6 universities; UCLA, Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, and The University of Pennsylvania. I had been accepted to Princeton, UPenn, & UCLA, but I was denied by Harvard and Stanford, and I still haven't heard from Yale- my dream school!

Anyways back to that moment, when I heard the mail slot open up and the mail being pushed through said slot.

I ran over to the door and saw a giant yellow envelope with the word YALE stamped on the front under some smaller envelopes (probably bills & whatnot), as I was about to grab the mail when Wyatt walked through the door and grabbed all the mail up off of the floor .

"DROP IT YOU SKANKY BITCH!" I had all but screamed while I tackled him on to the floor, while I tried my hardest to grab the mail from him. He looked at me as if I had grown multiple heads and a tail.

"What the fuck Chris?" I blushed once I realized what I just did... and said to him. "Oops, I'm sorry Wyatt, I just seen the envelope and -" "Wait! what envelope?" he had asked, cutting me off mid sentence. I held up the envelope for him to see. "Oh my god Chris, You did it! You actually got in!" he smiled and hugged me tight, really tight! "Congratulations!" he told me still while he hugged me so tight I could barely breath. "Wyatt- air -need!" He finally let go of me- after what seemed like forever. Just in time for mom and the aunt's to walk in.

"Is everything alright boys?" I heard my Aunt Phoebe's voice come from behind me. I was about to answer her when Wyatt yelled "Chris got into Yale!" and before I even knew what happened I was enveloped in 4 other hugs, really, really tight hugs- because, who needs air anyways?

 **Present Day**

Anyways, so like I was saying, there is about 10 minutes left of the day and I'm practically bouncing out of my seat from excitement. Maybe I should have skipped that third cup of coffee this morning, in hindsight that was probably a bad plan.

Last night Mom decided to tell me that she wants to stay out in New Haven for the first week of classes. So, me- being the person I am, I decided to spend most of last night looking up place NEAR New Haven! Did you get the Near part? Yeah, I would rather not have my family that close to me on my first night at my new dorm. So, after a few hours of searching the web, I found the perfect place.

In a small town in Connecticut, called Stars Hallow. There is this small Inn called 'The Dragonfly Inn' so I plan on talking to mom about this place tonight, I think I'll get her to make it a little vacation for her, dad, the aunt's and the uncle's- maybe with any luck they will actually do it instead of sleeping on my floor... yikes.

 **~ Rory ~**

I can't believe Mom and I spent the whole summer not talking to each other. Mom has already demanded me to come home every weekend for the next couple of months It's not like it surprised me when she did, and I missed mom so much these last 2 months. Right now I'm on my way to my new dorm room I have my car packed full of my stuff with a moving truck behind me with my larger stuff; my mattress, TV, entertainment stand, couch and whatnot.

 **~ Lorelai ~**

"Rory left for Yale today, so I'm thinking I'll probably just spend the night inside, watching tv and eating whatever I can get Luke to bring me" "Lorelai you should get out more, live it up, paint the town red!" I roll my eyes "Look Lorelai, I just don't want you to end up being a lonely spinster, spending your days alone on the couch, eating whatever you can get your hands on!" and once again, I roll my eyes and shake my head "Sookie, that's how It's always been even before Rory left for college" she makes an annoyed sigh and raises her hands up at me "Now it's pathetic though, you're older than you were then how about we go out tonight together, catch a movie? or oooh oooh, maybe we could even go dancing!"

I smile at her, I know she is just trying to be my friend, but I'm completely fine with my nights alone, but because she is my friend and I love her to bits, I cave! "Okay Sookie, I give!" she gives me a smile "We can have a girls night out tonight" "Yay" Sookie jumps around flailing her arms all over the place.

"Sookie! not in the kitchen, we can't go out if you're in the hospital!" she nods, says something and goes to finish with whatever she was cooking at the moment. I decided I might as well leave the kitchen and go to the desk since Michelle is off doing god knows what. As I'm walking into the reception area the phone starts to ring, I walk over to it and pick answer it.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking"

"Hello, I was wondering if I could book a few rooms for next week" It was a woman on the other end.

"Yes, of course. How many rooms would you like and under what name should I put down on the rooms?"

"Umm, let's see... 1 room for my husband and I, and that'll be under Halliwell -Wyatt, and 1 for my sister and her husband which will be under Halliwell, and 1 for my other sister and her husband which will be put under the name Mitchell, and if possible can they all have either King or Queen sized beds in them?"

"Yes, is all Queens okay?"

"Yup that's fantastic! can you put us down for exactly one week from today?"

"Yep, already done! anything else?"

"Nope that is all, thank you, goodbye"

I said goodbye and she hung up the phone, so I did too. After sitting alone at the desk for a few minutes I decided I'd call Rory, so I pick up the phone and start dialing I get about halfway through when I hear a yell coming from the kitchen, so I hang up the phone, roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, figuring that Sookie just hurt herself again. "Sookie?"


End file.
